The Vacation Of Dreams
by TRJamesGal14
Summary: TR fic more funny then romanticv but well...
1. The Vacation Of Dreams: Part1

Part 1:  
First Fan-Fic so will you please let me know what you think. Thanks!^_^!-TRJamesgal14  
Pretty Rocketshippy. I give this a PG  
Disclamier: I DO NOT OWN JESSIE JAMES OR MEOWTH!!!!!! I wish I did though that way Jessie and James could get toghether for real!!!!!!!!  
----------------------------------------  
The Vacation of Dreams  
---------------------------------------  
  
James woke up to find Meowth of all things on his chest. James took a guess that Mepwth had only moved only a few moments ago so he asked him a very direct question. "Hey , Meowth what you doing, on my chest in this early morning?" The sleepy cat responded immediatly responded, being James was right it was only a few moments ago that he moved and he was on that brink between sleep and consicousness. "Jessie wet Meowth's sleeping bag with her soaked hair when she got out of the shower, and so Meowth moved over here. It's strange that she porposely moved over your sleeping bag with out spilling a drip. Meowth wonders why?" Meowth answered with a tone of suspicion in his voice. James smiled sheepishly. "Seems like your getting suspicous of a more then platonic relationship between me and Jessica. Huh?" Meowth's eyes got bigger what it seemed to James like five sizes. Meowth wanted to say some wise crack about them playing kissy face literally behind his back. But he was lost for words. Finally he said something that James wasn't in the mood to hear. "So you get Jess pregnant yet?" Meowth snickered. "No, I didn't get get Jessica pregnant, but we plan on having around three kids. Four tops, also did I tell you that me and Jessica are..." "Getting Married and sueing your parents to pay for the honey moon!" Meowth interupted. James looked at him like he had lost his mind yet hed just said the most brillant idea ever thought of in the history of man. He looked like he agreed with it but was thinking it over really hard. After a minute he answered. "No to one and two. But the married part comes in about six years."Meowth got a look of suprise on his face. He thought Jessie and James had thought about it not planned it out down to the minute. 'I bet they even have the names of the kids written down some where.' Meowth thought. "We did get permission from the Boss though to get a vacation. we have two weeks off." James responded to his bewildered friend. "How did you get the BOSS to give US a vacation!?" Meowth begain to wondeer what James did to get that kind of treatment from the Boss. "I have a special connection. Being I know his daughter as a close personal friend. She convinced him. Her name is Victoria, really nice girl too. If she weren't a rocket member then she would be perfect. But Jessie is the only perfect in my eyes." James smilled at his friend, who at the time looke as if James had just told him the exact amount of light tat hits the earth per millisecond. "You know the Boss's daughter Victoria. I remember her.  
  
*******************  
FLASHBACK  
*******************  
  
There is a little girl with big blue charming eyes and goden hair stroking a small puring Meowth. "Oh Meowth I absoulutly love you. I thinkit's so nifty that you have the ability to talk. I'm never going to let you go." she said with a thick british accent. "Meowth won't leave either, Victoria." said Meowth rubbing up against Victoria's fine silk blue dress. A little boy with big green eyes a blue hair walked in the room. "Hello, Vicki. Nice Meowth, what's it's name?" the boy asked with wonder. "IT's name is Moewth and he's my friend, Jim want to hold him?" Victoria asked offering Meowth to James. "Okay." James responded.  
  
******************  
END OF FLASHBACK  
********************  
  
"You were that little boy weren't ya?" Meowth asked, James. "Yes, and Victoria is going to watch you while me and Jesie are gone. Okay?" "Yeah that's okay with Meowth. Just as long as I don't ahve to see that persian," Meowth responded,"But where are you and Jess going?" James just smiled"You'll find out when Jessie finds out."  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Jessie asked emerging from the bathroom, with full uniform. "Honey , I was just telling Meowth about us, and where we are going for our vacation." James said pulling Jessie tightly aroiund her waist into a kiss. "But, " James said when they parted from the from their kiss."You and Meowth won't find out what we're doing until after breakfast."   
  
"Oh, no but I wanted to find out now!" Jessie whined, in a baby voice with a baby face on. "Now sweet heart, you'll have to wait just like Meowth does. Kay." Said James returning the baby voice. Meowth was getting sick by watching the baby voice scene, so he moved to the next room.  
  
::About an hour latter:::...  
  
"We're going on a cruise on a private yachat!!!!!" Jessie screamed. She then responded to the anoncement James just made by Jumping on him a kissing him all over his face. "Hey, Jessica sweet heart, calm down. We are going on the yachet tommorow. I said it was private. The only ones there are going to be us, The captain, and the crew. All this was paid for by Vicki, my friend who got us this vacation, by nagging her father, the Boss, for 50 grand." "Yes alright!!!!" Jessie screamed again. "Oh yes Meowth, Vicki is taking a vacation on her private island, your going with her." When Meowth heard this he jumped up and down.  
  
Like it. Well then Read Part two of The Vacation of Dreams  
COMING SOON!!!!!!!!  



	2. The Vacation Of Dreams: Part 2

The Vacation of Dreams: Part Two  
The Vacation of Dreams: Part two I only own Victoria, the yachts, and the island. Jessie, James, and Meowth belong to Gamefreak, Nintendo, and 4Kids.So does the Twerp Squadreon and Giovanni, and James's parents. The only thing I own is this plot, or story.Now if you came here for my story then, please enjoy it. Thanks!^_^! -TRJamesgal14 I rate this PG for kissing a few times and light cussing.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------   
"Jessie, hurry up or we're going to be late!" James yelled. "Come on Jess, how many times do ya need to do ya hair?!?" yelled Meowth to Jessie as she ran out of the bathroom. She had done her hair over once, but she had to washout the hair spray from the first time and reapply, so it took about two extra hours. "Hey, Jimmy what's up with you?" asked a girl around Jessie and James's age with blonde shoulder length hair. "What's up with you Vicki. It looks like you had to run out of the office!" James said to his freind, who at the time still had on her black mini-skirt suit Team Rocket uniform. "Jim, don't play with me right now. I'll let you know that I have to ay for your vacation, with your girlfriend. Being Daddy is asking me, if this is for you and ME this little vacation. When it's not it's just for and Jessie. Man, this really sucks. Now he's telling me that me and you are going to get married and stuff. When he KNOWS that our relationship is strictly platonic. Hello, Meowth. Boy did I miss you!" Victoria replyed, picking up Meowth aned scratching him behind his ears.  
  
  
"Alright I'm ready to go. Hi! You must be Victoria. Thanks for getting us this vacation we really needed it!" Jessie said to Victoria as she stood up to shake hands with Jessie, "And you must be Jessica. James told me alot about you." Victoria took an envelope from her skirt pocket, and handed it to Jessie. "This is the tickets, and about, em, 12 grand. Also James has my number if you need anything, like Daddy goes hey wire and tries to cut your vacation short. Give ME a call.Also does Meowth like anything I don't now about, yet.?" Jessie and James exchanged puzzeled looks. "Like girlfriends I should know about that will be calling?" Victoria teased."Meowth ain't got no girlfriends!" Meowth said jumping onto Victoria's head. "Okay! Mister Touchy! No girlfriends. But, Jess, Jim, you might want to wear something more casual, then a elite band of pokemon theives uniforms? Kay?" Victoria was looking the two up and down. They still had their uniforms on. "Okay we get the point Vic! We'll, cahnge. But you should take your own advice, Miss Second in comand at an elite band of pokemon theives, and daughter of the leader of the orginization!" James said pointing out the fact she was still wearing Team Rocket memeber 101.  
  
  
ABOUT 20 MINUTES LATER....  
  
  
"Alright you guys, can we go now!!!" said James. They were all in Victoria's BMW, but everyone other then James had forgotten something in the house. "Okay! We're moving now." Victoria said, hopping into the driver's seat,and starting the vehicle,"Also can you two do me a favor and not create a baby back there. I just cleaned the car and I don't want birthing floods all over the interor! Oh yeah when you get back can you and Jess name me the god mother of your little bundle of joy?" Victoria said, the second she turned around to see J+J in complete tounge lock. "Just drive!!" Jessie said angerly to the driver of the vehicle."Miss touchy." Victoria mumbled under her breath. Jessie broke of their kiss and reached for her mallet, but James made a quick move a kissed Jess. She sunk into it and forgot about Meowth and Victoria. James was just happy Jessie was happy again.'Those two were meant to be' Victoria thought as she drove out of the forest into town.  
  
  
ABOUT 3 HOURS LATTER...  
  
  
On a boat heading for Vio Isle (AN: That's Victoria's Island. Meowth and Vicki on one side and Jand J on the other. They both have beaches!^_^!) that would take about a day. The rest of the time Jessie and James would have to themselves. The servent had been given strict instructions to stay out of their masters' quarters onless told other wise. Which would be decided upon the hour. Meaning stay out of the bedroom onless rang for!  
  
  
"Oh, James this is just what we needed." Jessie moaned as she quietly sun bathed and drank a strawberry flavored fruit drink. "Exactly, Jessie just what we needed. A vacation and some time to ourselves." James said to his love. "This is so relaxing, sweetie. Hey Jessica," James said sitting up, "What is it sweet heart?" Jessie said very sweetly, grabbing James around the waist. "Jessie sweetie can you calm down, please." Jessie frowned. "Alright. I'll listen to what you have to say only if after words you kiss me." James looked like he was thinking about it, after about six minutes, he said yes." Vicki is throwing a party a party. No wait it's not a private island really. It's like this special club. For people with the kinda money my parents have. Oh, no!" Jessie was suprised at her boyfriend's troubled expression. "What is it, James? There's a private island that rich snobs go to in their spare time, and we're going there. So wha..." James looked at Jessie with that "you know why I said that now don't ya" look. "You don't think we might meet your parents there do you?" James nodded his head. "The reason is there is a certain week of the year my parents take a vacation. Along with my god fathers and god mothers. They take that vacation in the middle of June." Jessie began thinking. "Do you think Jessiebelle will be there? Because if she is then I will beat the crap out of her southern accent butt!!" Jessie said with some vains popping out of her head. "Jessie, the cahnces of you doing that are highly unlikely, because Jessiebell goes home during these days. Also we might have an enconter with the Boss, because he is my god-father." James said the last sentence sheepishly. "WHAT!!!????!!!!!!!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WE'RE THE BOSS'S GOD-SON!!!!!!????????? AT THIS RATE YOUR PROBABLY THE TWERP'S GOD-BROTHER!!!!!!!!" Jessie screamed at James through her teeth. "Actually I am the twerp's god-brother. But this wasn't my descion, it was my parents idea. Also how were they supposed to know that my god-brother would one day attack me with his pikachu" Jessie wasn't mad any more but she was crying," Why didn't you tell me though?" she whimpered (AN: Jessie whimper?!?) "Because this is how you would react. Don't worry the twerp doesn't know about us having any relationship other then a battle for that pikachu. Any way we might run into my parents. And the twerp's and Vicki's.Just giving you warning, because it wasn't something that was worth talking ab0ut till now.Kay? Are you okay now?" Jessie nodded her head, and hugged James. "You still owe me that kiss." she said flicking his nose. "You more then desevre that kiss.  
  
  
"So we're going to see your, Jimmy's, and the twerp's parents!!??!!" Meowth exclaimed staring at Victoria like she had twleve heads. "Yes, Meowth you should remember that by now. You know that we took that trip every year. Also do you even remember Meow Meow?" Victoria asked Meowth picking him up. "No, Meowth don't remember. And why are ya wearin' a blue swim suit and we're in a bedroom. "Well Meowth, see Meow Meow." As soon as Victoria said this a female Meowth walked into the room. She looked exactly like Meowsie, but unlike Meowsie Meow Meow was sweet and considirate. 'Now Meowth remembers her she's the one that helped ya out of that fight with that charmeleon. Meowth always liked her.' "Hi! Meowth long time no see." Meow Meow said with a posh britsh accent. (AN: Victoria's accent wore off from the fact all the encounters she had with people without accents, so it rubbed off.) "Wow! Meow Meow ya got prettier from the last time Meowth saw ya's!" Meow Meow and Meowth we're both blusing. "I think I should leave. Meow Meow show Meowth around the ship, in cause he forgot." Meow Meow nodded to her misstress as she left the room.  
  
  
"Well that went better then expected." said Victoria walking out on to the deck. "Misstress, there is a call from the Master." said a butler, with a tray and a phone that was ringing in hand. Victoria picked up the phone expecting to be yelled at by her father. She was 100% correct. "Victoria Elizabeth Jessica Rachelle Feecha!(AN: Feecha is a french word which means rocket. But I spelled it wrong.) Why did you let Jessie and James, and Meowth off on a vacation this soon???!!!!" her father yelled at her through the phone. Victoria was, suprisingly, calm and just held the phone at arms length till her father stopped screaming. "Daddy, can you please calm down. Now tell me why it was a bad idea to let Jimmy and his friends of for a vacation now?" Victoria said as calm as the sky is blue. She knew her father wouldn't stay mad at here for long. She had gained a tacktact for such rages. "The reason Victoria, pumpken, that I'm mad is the fact that you let them off sooner the you let me know." Giovanni said at the other end of the phone, he had calmed down but was still pretty upset at his daughter. "Daddy if you saw what they put up with then you would've given them a vacation at the same time did. Maybe even sooner. That's why I let them off." "Are you sure you did the right thing Victoria?" The Boss questioned his daughters judgement, which was normally good but he was still wary. "Yes, I'm sure. Bye,Daddy!" "Bye sweet heart." Giovanni said. 'Maybe James and Jessica needed the vacation more then I thought?'  
  
  
"Jessie?" James said getting up. They had gotten a little too into the kiss, so it had turned from kiss to make out. "Yes?" James gave her the same look he had given her earlier. "I promise that I won't go into full make out other then in private." Jessie said with a tone of sarcasum, in her voice. "Jessica. Make sure your extra careful infront of my parents. If I marry you the judging starts the second they see you. Personality doesn't count, how you sound and look is all that matters to them so be on your personal a best snopb stuck behavior possible." James said to her with a fatherly type of tone in his voice. "Alright, especially in front of your parents. If this is going to work then I have to act like Jessiebell?"  
"Yes"  
"Then teach me how to be a lady and hurry up because we have only one day, before we get to the island! Because with our luck we'll probably run into your parents the second we get there."  
"Your right we should start traing you and me immediatly."  
  
  
"Right foot blue." Said Meow Meow bending her back to reach the blue spot that was almost out of arms reach. She and Meowth we're very bored and wanted to do something. And found a twister game, which Victoria had planted there on purpose, and started to play. "Lewt paw green! (Left Hand Green!)" They both reached for a green spot and fell. "Meowth, tat hurt! Yas okay Meow Meow?" "I'm fine of course, just a tad woosy." She said picking herself up and brushing off invisable dust. "Hey Meow Meow, you look awful like Meowsie. You not by any chance by related to her, is there?" 'Please say no! Please say NO!!!' Meow Meow got a troubled expression on her face."Yes. I am, related, actually, I'm here sister." (AN: S.O.A= Soap Oprea Alert! S.O.A.A= Soap Opera Actions Anonomous!)"Man is it just Meowth, or is this like a soap opera?!"  
  
  
"Yes, Your exactly right Meowth, at this rate Meowsie is going to come in here, with a bun in the oven from that street persian!" "Yeah who is writing this crap anyway?!" "Hey come down first fic. Now I''ll fix it. How about telling you what happens in the next two paragraphs in about two sentences." "Thank you! TRJamesgal14!" The two cats said in unison. "Alright summury. Meowsie doesn't come in, Meow Meow is Meowsie's sister. Meowth and Meow Meow fall in love. They are now like J+J. And don't care that the female looks like someone who harmed the male in the past. Done." TRJamesgal14 leaves the room. "Finally alone!" the cats say as they sink into complete make out."Ya might want to join S.O.A.A ya know." Meowth said as TRJGal14 left the room.  
  
  
"Yo, TRJamesgal14!" Victoria yells as TRJamesgal14 walks out of the room. "Yes?" Victoria runs up to TRJGal14. "Could you tell me what my part in this story is?" TRJGal14 goes biserce and tells her she was made up and with out her the entire story wouldn't work. "Oh, thanks!" Victoria waves to TRJGal14 as she flies away.  
  
  
"How come I have this dress on, and why are there six eating tools here?" Jessie asked staring blankly at the aray of forks and spoons in front of her. James rised an eyebrow at her, and shook his head. "Jessie you can't wear a mini-skirt, and work your way from left to right. Inside out. Also don't talk so loud, talk lighter, and try to tuck your legs in. They normally sit in circular tables." Jessie was looking at James as if he just said that in french. "James did you change your speech pattern? Also your speaking very softly."  
"Jessica did you hear anything I said?"  
"No. And don't call me Jessica."  
"I have to."  
"Why?"  
"Because, either that my parents will think your lesbian."  
"Why can't I wear a mini-skirt?"  
"Because then they think your a ho or a striper."  
"You have weird parents."  
"Thank you for reminding me. Also get your elbows off the table."  
"Thanks. Now I know why you ran away from home."  
"Your Welcome. Lunch's here."  
"James did they cook this?" "Yes done rare. Get used to it. That's all they eat. Anything above medium will make woman igain/i pounds. So you and I have to eat this until we go home." Jessie frowned at the food." James this doesn't look like steak or any other food I've ever seen." James finished chewing his food. "Jessica it's lamb. Also don't raise your elbows up so high. There you go. And the good thing is we don't have to review all the rules. Only the basics. Me and five other people that are close friends of mine don't use them all. Only a few." Jessie didn't even respond. She was just wondering how long she could live on uncooked meat. A waiter came into the room. "Master James , the elder Misstress is on hold." James raised his head and looked at the celing.'Not again. Can't she leave me alone.' James thought excepting the phone call.  
  
  
"James, what are you doing with a girl on vacation?" His grand mother ,from his father side, asked over the phone,"You haven't been messing around with whores now have you?" James was on the verge of reaching threw the phone to strangle his grand mother. "NO! She is my girlfirend. And I came over there to interduce you to Jessica. She is very nice, and I think you would like her once yiu get to know her. Also I know this question is coming and no she isn't a tramp, and is pure." James heard his mother come into the room and take the phaone from his grand mother. "Hello, James dear how are you doing? Hold a second dear, beloved grand mother is tryuing to take the phone away again. Stop let go you witch, go away and bother your own children!" James heard several bad words be exchanged and his mother get called, whore, Jezebel, and, flusy a good number of times and his grandmother, hag, witch, and Scarlet.(AN: Mother + Mother-in Law = name calling/ cat fight). "Hello! James, the phone dropped and your mother and grandmother are on the brink of killing each other so they were all the signs you we're on the phone." "Good guess. Who won?" "Like you don't already know? Your mother of course." "I put sixty bucks on grandma is vowing that mother wasn't pure when you married her. And another fifty on mom sitting down on a chair counting the number of times you've said "I love you." to her." "Alright. And you have one hundred and ten dollars my friend." "Say "I love you" to mom and wach grandma flip.""Okay. Annebell honey, I love you." "I love you too sweet heart." James heard his mother say."Alright grandma in 5, 4, 3,2, 1. "WHY DO YOU LOVE HER IN THE FIRST PALCE, JOHNATHON!!!!???!!!!!! I SWEAR THAT YOU'VE GONE INSANE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The next sound was that of a door slaming shut and James, and his mother and father laughing. "I'll see you on the island James." "Okay, bye."  
  
  
"What is so funny?" Jessie asked James who just fell of his chair from laughing so hard. He was still laughing, his face was red, and he was crying. "James could you please tell me what's so funny?" James was almost falling off his chair again. "My mom and grandma, had a fight and my mom won!" And mu grandma stormed out of the room, because she lost and my mom and dad told each other that they loved each other. Also I bet on what my mom and grandma would be doing after the fight and I got 110 dollars out of my dad!" James was still laughing. Jessie was trying to figure out what was so funny sbout a fight.   
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Like it? Great! Wait to see what happens in The Vacation Of Dreams Part 3!!!- Please R&R! 


	3. The Vacation Of Dreams: Part 3

The Vacation of Dreams: Part 3   
The Vactaion of Dreams:Part Three  
I don't own Jessie, James, Meowth, The Twerp Squadreon, His Mother, James's parents,Giovanni, or any of the pokemon. Look I only own Victoria,her siblings,Ash's dad, Meow Meow ,the island, and of course the yachts too. Also I would give this PG for kisssing and a little lit cusssing. That would be all. Thanks for reading,and enjoy!^_^!-TRJamesGal14  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jessie woke up in James's arms, the next morning. They had gotten to the Island the night before, and had gotten into their room. Jessie felt James move under her. "Morning beautiful." James said waking up, and stroking some loose strands of crimson hair out of her face. Jessie ran her fingers through his slilky indigo hair and kissed him on his forhead, then on his lips. "Jessie you know it's not proper to kiss before marriage." "Like I really give a..." Jessie was about to complete her sentance when of all people to come in the room.  
  
  
"Hopkins!?" James screamed seeing his formor servant wasn't exactly what he had in mind. "Master James it is a pleasure to see you again, and who is this young lady, if you don't mind me enquiering?" Hopkins said spotting Jessie on James's chest. " This young lady's name is Jessica Woods. My fiancee to be, we love eachother and I came here to show her off to Mom and Dad." When Hopkins heard this he wasn't the least suprised. James had done the same thing his father had done, married some one that wasn't as upper class. Not that the misstress would care. "Master James, do you wish me to tell the masters that you have brought some one to occumpany you on your trip?" James thought about this and decided that it would be best not to tell them just yet. He ordered Hopkins not to tell about finding him and Jessie in the position they were currently in. Hopkins nodded his head and left the room.  
  
  
Jessie looked at James like he just stated that he thought she was Jessiebelle. "What's up woth you?" Jessie rolled her eyes. "James what's wrong is that you told him not to tell. Are you embarressed to be seen with me?" James looked as if he was about to cry...from laughter. He just shook his head. He then explained that he wanted to be the one to tell his parents about her. Jessie nodded approvingly and finshed the kiss she had started earlier that morning.  
  
  
Meowth, unlike his human friends, had absoulutley no idea what to do. There was to many things to eat. Row after table were filled with fine morning breakfast dishes, that were light and filled with flavor. If Victoria and Meow Meow, hadn't been there to help him then he would have stood there till dinner, still planing what to eat. Victoria picked Meowth up and at their table. Meowth immediatly dug in. "Meowth, tis just gotta be da best breakfast Meowth ever had!" Meowth said mouth half full. Meow Meow gestured for him to close his mouth, and to be quieter. Victoria was swearing under her breath how much she hated her dress.   
  
  
The Twerp Squadreon, was walking away from a taco stand on the another island. "Hold up I have to call my mom up."Ash said picking up a PC Phone. "Hello? Oh Hi Ash! How are you and your friends doing?"Ash's mom said picking up the phone. It was obvious that she was in a very classy hotel. "Mom, where are you? That doesn't look like any room in the house that I know of?" In the background, Ash could see his father runnig around the room, fixing his tie. "Ash Greogory Ketchum! How dare you forget the holiday that the entire family celebrates every year! Adam, do you hear this? Your son forgot the family day!""Ash, now you get your butt over hear now. Francesca, be a little liter on him. He has alot on his mind." Francesca calmed down and told Ash to come over right away.  
  
  
"We're going to Vio Island!" Misty exclaimed, as they headed for a boat. "I've heard of Vio Isle before. That's a place where rich people like that Snubbles, master take vacations." Brock stopped, then got all starry eyed,and blused, "There's a rumor about seven beautiful girls that own the island, and they're all the Viridian City Gym Leader's daughters. I wish one of them would marry me, with those beautiful V nmames."He said in his usaul dreamy manner. "I hear that they all could be supermodels, and they each have won Miss. Poke Island comaptions." said Ash getting into a boat. "Ash are you sure that we have the right boat. Remember the last time we got into a boat without a captain!?" Misty scraemed like he was her boyfriend.(AN. I think that Misty has a crush on Ash, and Ash on her. But don't worry this stays away from twerpshipping that's not my thing. ROCKETSHIPPING AHEAD!!!!!!!)  
  
  
"Hello, Master Ash! Off to Vio Isle, then? And who is thhis amazingly beautiful young lady?" Misty blused, Ash looked like punching servent who was obviosly older and stronger, Brock was still fantisizing about those**sigh** Vidridian Girls. "Master Ash, why do you look ready to explode?" His servant enquired looking at his young master who was turning red from anger. Ash, much to everyone's surprise, swore at his servant then, gave him the same look guys give their exgirlfirends new boyfriend, if they were on the dumped side.  
  
  
James and Jessie were getting out of the shower when they heard , something they didn't expect. The phone. "Hello?" James said into the recevier. His expresion went from puzzled to forlorn to utter dispar. "Hello, Grandma." He said drearly. *pause*"No."*long pause*"Grandma! How could you say such a thing about someone you've never met??!!"*James makes a pissed off face, and a very long pause*"Oh, okay so everyone I met who isn't up to your standers in wealth is either a poper or a tramp?"*James swears a few times into the phone then looks very pissed. A.K.A. Not very James like*"Okay, but she isn't like Jessiebelle. And she isn't a tramp, or a theif. OR lesbian."*pause*"Well, I'll give you the same answer Dad gave you. I don't care what you think about her. I love her non the less." James hung up the phone, then all his tension gos away and he looks...well...James like, again.  
  
  
Jessie walks towards him and hands him a towel for his hair. "James?" she said in a almost whisper and very cautiosly, she had never seen or heard James swear or get mad like that before. James smiled at her to let her know that he was okay and not mad anymore. Jessie smiled, then sat down and motioned for James to sit down next to her, which he gladly excepted. Jessie kissed him on his cheek, he returned the kiss but to her lips instead of her cheek. She pulled him into a tight embrace as they finished what they had started that morning before Hopkins walked in.   
  
  
Victoria was chatting with several other, uh, refined ladies of her stature. She excused herself and walked back to Meow Meow, and Meowth's table. "They are all a buch of anorexic, blimic, bitches." Victoria said sitting down. As soon as she left the group all the girls would start talking about her. Talking about how thin she looked and how pretty she was. Because all of the other girls didn't have the same, Christina Agulaira and Britney Spears body that Victoria and non of them could win a modeling contest. Unlike her. And they were all simpley jeaslous.  
  
  
Victoria knew this and so all she did was call them bitches behind their backs. Not that she cared it just made her feel good cause she knew that all they could do was envey the fact that she could do more then sit on her ass all day. "Hey, Victoria. Do you think that Jessie and James even," Victoria cut him off and told him they were on the island just *playing*. Meowth looked pouty, he wanted to talk to James and Jessie and maybe talk to James about the NEW living conditions. Meow Meow, wanted kittens.(AN:Don't ask.)Victoria was playing with her hair, and was looking at some guy across the room's butt.  
  
  
Giovanni, Jonathon, Elizabeth, Giovanni's wife, Annebelle, Franesca, and Adam, were all sitting down in a room talking. "James is a much better son then Ash is." Franesca said to Annebelle who was sipping a cup of tea.'Is she going to say this to me and then as soon as her sonwalks into the room she calls her son the best in the world, and her world and life.'Annebelle rolled her maroon eyes."Lizze, will you please tell me what you think about this little perdicament?" Elizabeth looked up from her muffins and tea, with her mouth half full. She shook her head, in response.   
  
  
Jonathon, turned around and pointed out to his friend that his wife was stuffed, with muffins. Giovanni rolled his blue eyes at his friend and ignored what happened. (AN:Blue eyes??!! Well don't get mad click for the answer and MY opinion.) "Adam, can you please tell me when your son will get here?" Jonathon asked his esteemed friend. "I don't know what to tell you. I don't know what to feel or think. I mean if he gets here she'll throw herself on him. He dosn't then she'll continue to kiss your wife's ass." Adam said getting a weird look from Giovanni. "That dosn't sound half bad." Jonathon said looking in the direction of his wife.   
  
  
Adam sighed at his friend's ever lasting attraction to his wife."Are you two ever going to grow up?" Adam pointed out to his bewildered friend. "Uh, what was the question?" Jonathon turned to his friend in response. "Just be happy that he responded to you the first time." Giovanni whispered to his friend. Jonatjon had resumed galncing at his wife's uper skirt, and Adam kept sighing at why his marriage couldn't be in the same state. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Not that bad. Look I'll bet better. Soon. Bye, Thanks for reading!^_^!-TRJamesGal14 P.S. The only way to get back to the fanfic page is to go and click the back button on your browser. Sorry.   



End file.
